the truth gas
by lupsss
Summary: Inspiresd on the episode with the same name of Mr. young...read and review people...ValeriexTucker and DannyxSam!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Tucker mix some dangerous very unstable chemicals that explode creating a cloud of smoke from a rare chemical that makes telling the truth ... based on the episode of Mr. Young!**

Sam, Danny, Tucker and Valerie where on science class trying to win extra credits to raise their grades…well almost all of them except Sam she only was Danny's partner.

"Ok, can you tell me two basic ingredients to create a reproduction of a fake volcano?" Mr. Cousteau

"Vinegar and baking powder" Valerie said.

"Yes, Valerie" Mr. Cousteau said "now to make a more realistic volcano we will add sulfur, and tomato sauce"

He added that to his volcano and then they waited.

"Now…when it's it gonna explode?" Tucker asked

Mr. Cousteau sighed and then explained.

"Now…what I create here is an exact reproduction of a volcano that can explode in seconds…" he said "or be sleep for a hundred years"

After the explanation someone called Mr. Cousteau and he leaved the classroom.

"Now…to accelerate the project I'll add more Vinegar and baking powder" Tucker said.

Tucker suddenly added two more things that were on the table and then it started to make noises.

"Tucker!" the three of them shouted as their friend looked at them confused.

"It's going to explode!" Danny said

Every one of them went behind the table and waited until a big "Boom!" was heard.

When they looked there was a massive smoke cloud spreading through the classroom.

"We need to find a window" Sam said coughing

The teens went to find a window and then opened it…but suddenly the teacher spoke through the microphone.

"Guys you've been exposed to the Co11h17n12na2s"the professor said and the students were quiet "sodium thiopental, gas from the truth" he said and Sam gaped.

The other teens didn't have an idea of what was he talking.

"Volcano makes "boom" the smoke makes you say the truth"

Everyone of then gasped now…

"Now you'll stay here until the effects of the gas had passes, which would be in…less than 3 hours"

Sam sighed and sat on a bench.

"Now how can we keep your secret safe Danny?" Sam asked

"I don't know Sam..." Danny said

Valerie suddenly asked.

"What secret?"

Tucker turned to her.

"That Danny is Danny Phantom"

Valerie gasped and Tucker put his hands on his mouth.

"YOU'RE DANNY PHANTOM!" Valerie shouted and then proceeds to hug him "I'm sorry"

Danny hugs her again and then looks at Tucker who was smiling evilly…

"NOW SAM CAN TELL YOU HER FEELINGS FOR YOU!" he shouted

Sam turns to face Tucker and grabbed him by the collar…

"You dare to tell him that and I'll make sure your crush Valerie never see you again this life"

Tucker gulps and then shuts his mouth.

"I'm your crush Tucker?" Valerie asked

Tucker nods and then Valerie kiss him.

"Oh for…" Sam said as she shook her head.

"Sam…what was Tucker talking about?" Danny asked.

Sam mumbled something, but Danny doesn't understand.

"What?"

Sam sighed.

"That I love you" Sam said

Danny amazed leans and kiss Sam on the lips

"I love you too Sam"

The two couples make out until the teacher appears again.

"Now you can go to your respective houses" he said.

**LE FIN**

**I was bored and started writing this…I'm sorry if it's too short…but it's something!**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Mr. Young!**

**Read and review please!**


	2. petititon

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

Danny Phantom Phanatic

Sin-NaMe

Lupsss


End file.
